micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Grand Unified Micronational; Analysis of Camurian Falsehoods
Questions were asked to me yesterday about this subject and I gave answers, my sister is 18 years old, born on 8 July 1990 as I stated yesterday. The only thing I cannot answer is that picture. For security reasons as I stated quite clearly yesterday I cannot and will not give you the location of mainland Camuria. Other facts were given answers, also as I stated I do not apreciate you and other micronations who shall not be named going behind my back looking for flaws just for Camuria to loose support. As you said yesterday, this information will not be published, but as you have tried furthur to disgrace me I shall not cooperate as likely. --King Ian II 22:14, 18 February 2009 (UTC) We established we were not trying to destroy Camuria Ian, but admit truth. "Daniel Hill" gave us a description of your supposed other island and we have mericlessly examined every island in Scotland - not a single one of them matches. And before you pull your little trick of changing events, yes, we looked at every island in Ireland, England and Wales. None of them match your claims in any way. The only island that did match is owned by Buddhist monks. Robert Lethler How have you been talking to Daniel Hill? Also I do not feel that I need to answer any more questions so I shall not and you could not of possibly looked at every island in the U.K. --King Ian II 23:57, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Every inhabited one was checked Ian. Scientopia 00:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ---- He came into the room to tell us about the island. His answers indicate only two islands could possibly match - one was your first claim, the second one was most definitely not it. What is the point of this game Ian? Why can you not admit your falsehoods and become a valuable member of the community instead of a shameless lair? It truly saddens me to see someone so absorbed in their own glory that they would tarnish the reputation of their micronation and others with their deceptions. Your entire nation is an excuse to glorify the name of Ian Forrest - or should I call you "Ian the Great", using your self-imposed titled? Honour and respect are earned by deeds Ian, not by constructing false history and glorifying oneself. Lethler Record of Talk:Camuria From Feb 19th The government of the USMR would like to know why Camuria continues to lie about it's history, even though we have categorically and utterly proven that the island in question is uninhabitated despite your repeated and explicit claims that it supports a permenant settlement with a population of 21 people. Robert Lethler As I stated, I shall not give the whereabouts of the Camurian mainland, due to it being published, if Camuria was based on that island I sent a picture of, it would of been published and people would now know its location, so our mainland shall not be told to anyone, but I am still quite happy to answer any more, and disprove your aligations, as I did yesterday about my age. Ian, you sent us that picture and we confirmed it is that island. It is barren, there is no acre of trees, there is no settlement, no people. We examined the island meticulously and we correlated it against the wiki article on nearby settlements on the British mainland. There is only one island off the coast of Girvan and it is the island you sent us a photograph of. You explicity said that was your island and there are plenty of us to vouch that you said so. There is no way to lie about it anymore. Lethler Did I say that I didnt send that picture? And I know wjat I said, but it doesn't mean that it was the truth. You say you confirmed it was the island, I know that is a picture of another island, to see if you would furthur publish it and try to brake our laws against giving away its location. --King Ian II 18:15, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Then at the first possible opportunity, I am assured that the Grand Unified Micronational will be meeting to vote on your unilateral and absolute expulsion from this institution. We have unraveled your entire scheme Ian. You are nothing more than a child trying to make himself big and mighty in the micronational community. We see right through your badly constructed veil of deceit and we will tolerate it no more. You have damaged the integrity of the GUM and of the community as a whole with your deception. You explicitly and absolutely insisted that was your island and now that you know we've uncovered it, you're panicing. Grow up. And for the record, it's break, not brake. Lethler Very well, and by no means am I panicing, also I am as old as many other micronational leaders, my expulsion from GUM, which will proberbly happen will give Camuria greater freedom and this 'veil of deciet' does simply not exist, the USMR is simply to scared to tolerate any micronation it conciders a threat and you will try to do anything in your power to stop us, or any threat. I know and can easil access any Bzan or Erusian territories, of which you have simply no control as I have seen in the areas. Our alliances will spread through Merseyside due to the Treaty of Aintree that Camuria has requested to become part of, as well as the League of Merseyside Micronations. --King Ian II 18:31, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Ian, I would like to note that this threatening behaviour only enhances the likelihood of your expulsion. Also, any invasion of USMR territory willnot be taken lightly on the part of Scientopia. Scientopia 18:40, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ---- I never said anything of an invasion, and how could a non-territorial, distant micronation like scientopia do anything? --King Ian II 18:47, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ---- You suggested it in the tone of your message and your comments. You have no idea of our armoury Ian, and I and several others would gladly come up to fight the good fight and hand over valuable technology to the USMR. We could do more than most other micronations. Scientopia 18:50, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ---- A series of rockets that have been designed and still on paper? We have the resouces to swamp most micronations. ---- No. A series of rockets that as far as anyone knows, are still on paper, but could be created in about 14 days. Other weapons that will not be disclosed at this time. Care to re-evaluate your judgements? Scientopia 19:02, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ---- The Grand Unified Micronational has officially and absolutely expelled the Kingodm of Camuria. Camuria is hereby excluded from all services of the GUM, forbidden to attend any official meeting of the GUM and condemned for it's deception. < Lethler No Scientopia I do not wish to re-evaluate my judgement and very well that I have been faulsly accused of anything. --King Ian II 19:18, 19 February 2009 (UTC) --King Ian II 19:18, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Are you all bickering like infantile children over the fact that ONE nation says that Camuria is not real. Might I also point out that the nation who started this whole thing off IS A NATION THAT HATES CAMURIA!!!!! With all respect to the USMR, they are trying to force their opinion on this democratic organization. Their own foreign policy is hippocritical to their government. However, I do believe that we should at least look into the matter and we should be given evidence to the contrary rather then have this page one sided. I suggest we hold a formal trial for Camuria before we decide if we punish them. We may be punishing an innocent party. You are all using prior hatred against Camuria to fuel your choices. Emperor Malum I